Lost At Sea eposide two of The Monopalous Series
by PastelSiren
Summary: this is eposide two of The Monopalous Series
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own IAHB or IAHB characters. Only own life guards, story  
itself, and series.   
  
(A/N~ Well this story has some painful graphic descriptions. If you don't   
like pain, please don't read this. And I just realized that I have no   
idea if there's a beach around Kingsport, so please just pretend there   
is. Thank you. Once again, thank you to Val for helping me post these. I   
appreciate it sooooooooooooooo much! And to my readers, if my computer   
ever lets me post my own stories, it will be under the name Pastel Siren.   
And you can IM me at Siren Eyes00 and it's on aol instant messenger.   
Please feel free to chat with me. And now for ¦ )   
  
Episode 2: "The Monopalous Series"   
Lost At Sea Chapter one:   
  
"The waters ice cold Caitie!" Val cried out to her friend who was a bit   
farther out. "Oh, come on Val." Caitie replied. "Don't be such a wuss. I   
thought you over achievers could do anything?"   
  
This has nothing to do with over achieving anything! The waters freezing,   
the sky is cloudy, and I've lost all feeling in my toes." Caitie shrugged   
and rolled her eyes as a reaction to her best friends complaints, pulled   
down her goggles and her snorkel and dove down into the ocean to see what   
she could see. Meanwhile, Val turned around to join their other friends on   
the sand. She sat in her chair between Hank and Tyler. "I can't believe   
she's in that water. It's like she's immune or something," Val said.   
Tyler looked over at her and replied, "I can't believe the suns not out   
today. I mean, it rained just a few seconds ago."   
  
Jamie, who was sitting at the end, placed his hands behind his head and   
with a smirk on his face answered, "Just the way I like it!   
  
The others looked at him in disbelief as he sat completely relaxed in a   
black bathing suit and sun glasses. They all rolled their eyes at him. Val   
was just slipping a sweater over her shoulders when Hank, out of the blue   
spoke out, "He guys, where's Caitie? I was watching her, and then she   
went under, and I haven't seen her come up for at least a few minutes."   
  
Jaime flinched and quickly sat up in his chair and took his sun glasses off   
all in one quick motion. Val stould straight up, and all three scanned the   
ocean. Tyler didn't move from his chair, but noticing everyone else's   
uneasiness commented, "Guys, she's fine. She's got a snorkel so she   
probably just dove down to see what's on the bottom. You know Caitie.   
Always just trying to push herself as hard and as far as she can to prove   
to the world she can do anything." Val let out a reassuring chuckle to   
attempt to lesson her worry, but Jamie was still sketchy and tense in his   
chair. He started to stand but sat back down. Secretly they each continued  
to search for Caitie, and after another ten minutes had passed, hank stould   
up. "This isn't right. Caitie wouldn't have swam around the cliffs   
without telling us first. She's smarter than that."   
  
Jamie stould up and finally let out the terrible feeling that had been   
biting at him for the last ten minutes"Hanks right. I have a horrible   
feeling and I can just sense something's wrong."   
  
Val and Tyler were the last to stand. "O.K, what do we do?" Tyler asked.   
They all fell silent and somewhere in the distance, they heard someone   
playing a soft and gentle music. It was the only sound available to their   
ears. It was some sort of flute or recorder. They didn't bother to look  
where the sound came from, but instead closed their eyes and took it in.   
The music flowed softly around them, enchanting them as it played a kind of   
tribal song. It sang to them as a mother sings to her child, and gave them   
comfort. Jaime was the first to open his eyes and break the silence. "I   
think I know where Caitie is."   



	2. ch. two

Chapter two:   
  
"This has nothing to do with over achieving." Caitie rolled her eyes   
at her friend and watched her walk away. She pushed down her goggles,   
turned around and dove into the ocean. She swam out a good distance, and   
then rested her body at the waters surface just enough so her snorkel could  
stick out allowing her to breath. She looked down at all the fish.   
  
"Wow!" She thought to herself. "This is amazing." Little fish, big fish and   
schools of fish surrounded her. Big thick fish with eyes and a mouth that   
stuck out of it's body, and were colored bright neon orange sat at the   
bottom, starring at her as she slowly swam pass them. Sand sharks swam   
along the ocean floor twisting their bodies to avoid the rocks. Little   
silver fish with vertical black and gray stripes swam together surrounding   
Caitie's view every which way she turned. Long silver fish with wide   
purple stripes horizontally filling a long pattern across each of its sides,  
and little green dashes marked on it swam up to Caitie, and then quickly   
would swim away again. Caitie smiled and her eyes grew big, but fog soon   
clouded her goggles ad she had to come up to clear them.   
  
She kicked her fins to help her remain above the water. And before she put   
her goggles back on, she realized she could no longer see the cove. Infact,  
she had no idea where she was, what direction she had swam in, or how far   
she'd gone. All that surrounded her were cliffs. Cliffs she new she could   
be thrown against if she got to close. She did spot a cave, but it was less   
important than finding her way back.   
  
She did her best to regain her confidence. "Your strong Caitie. There's   
nothing to be scared of. You couldn't possibly be that far from the cove.   
It has to be just around one of these cliffs." The look of fear plastered   
on her face slowly faded into nothing. "O.K. We'll go this way."   
  
She dove under using her fins to help her swim as fast as she could, but   
stopped at the site of something more beautiful than she'd ever seen. The   
school of fish swam so close together, and in such quick motion, swimming   
circles around each other, and still managing to move to whatever   
destination they had set, appeared to be a silver mist gliding in the sea.   
She could barely see the actual fish.   
  
Her fascination entranced her leaving her unaware of the danger that lurked   
behind her. Caitie screamed in absolute pain. She turned around to see a   
jelly fish fleeing, but taking it's precious time, knowing nothing would   
enter its premises.   
  
Caitie lifted her head above the water tearing off her goggles and snorkel   
and heaved them as far as she could. She kicked off her fins and thrashed   
around the water, only being able to think of the pain throbbing through   
her leg, reaching it's way up to her upper body.   
  
"Get a grip Caitie!" Her mind yelled at her. "You have to get our of here."   
She realized this was true, and started swimming away, using her arms and   
good leg, tears devouring her face.   



	3. ch. three

Chapter three:   
  
The four EMT members ran to the life guard tower, explaining about there  
friends disappearance to the life guard. "So could we please get a boat or  
rescue crew or something out looking for her?" Hank demanded more than   
questioned. "Look, I'm sorry." The life guard answered. "15 minutes   
isn't very long." "But we were unable to see her the entire time!" Tyler   
chimed in.   
  
"She probably just went exploring behind the cliffs. Most divers do."   
  
"Not when it's high tide!" Jamie stepped up. "Look, my friend is out   
there, and I know something's wrong."   
  
"Oh really? How?" The life guards tone got a little snooty.   
  
"I can just feel it." Everyone looked at Jaime with a shocked expressions   
except the guard.   
  
"Look, I can't send out a squad unless we are positive there is an   
emergency, and your instinct can't tell me anything. If she doesn't   
come back in the next hour, come back and let us know."   
  
Jamie started towards the stubborn man, and Val jumped in front of him,   
while Hank and Tyler pulled him back, all knowing his intentions. "So your   
just going to sit here?" Jaime screamed at him. The life guard tensed up   
into an attack mode. "Jaime, Jaime," Val said softly, "let me handle this."   
She turned around and strutted her flirtiest walk over to the life guard,   
slowly shaking her hip's, and standing tall.   
  
"Look." She eyes him questionably. "Vic." He responded weakly. "Oh, Vic."   
She put on her sexy smile and slowly she moved up to him.   
  
"She's thrown in the bait." Tyler thought to himself.   
  
"Listen, Vic. Your probably right. I mean, someone as intelligent," she   
looked down at his chest, and placed her fingers on his shoulders running   
them down his arm to his elbow, "strong," she looked back up catching his   
eye, and stared deep, blinking slowly, "and has been here as long as you   
have, I'm sure would know exactly what he was doing."   
  
"I think we have a nibble." Hank laughed to himself.   
  
She moved in closer to Vic, an he gulped down. "Well uh, umm. Yea  
Yea Yeah. I guess." He caught a hold of himself. "Yes. I do!" Val let out   
a short flirtatious laugh, and the other guys had to turn away to hide   
there own laughter.   
  
"So," she continued, "your probably right. She's probably fine." She   
didn't let her eyes leave his gaze for a second. "But what if she is out   
there? Hurt? If anything happened to her, I couldn't live with myself."   
She dropped her eyes, and changed her position so that she was standing   
next to his side. "Were standing here, safe and she could be out there   
anywhere." Her eyes watered and Tyler had to mentally applaud her   
performance. "Poor Guy!" Hank thought to himself.  
  
"What if she's tired? Hungary? Cold?" Val looked up at Vic. A single tear   
fell down her cheek, and she pressed closer into him. "With no one to keep   
her warm?" She rested her head on his chest.   
  
"And he's hooked!" Jamie said quietly to the other boys, a big smile on   
his face and all the guys had to laugh.   



	4. ch. four

Chapter four:   
  
Caitie pace slowed down a lot sooner than she had hoped. The poison was   
affecting her physically and mentally, and aside from the pain, she grew   
weak and weary. She didn't know how much farther she had to go or if she   
was even going the right way. All she saw were cliffs coming out and   
blocking her view, and she new her strength was dying.   
  
"The beach is probably right around that cliff. But if it's not, I   
couldn't go any more." She debated with herself, which only tired her   
more. The pain was increasing and her thoughts began to scramble until the   
only thing she could think of was, I don't want to die, I don't want to   
die!"And the tears streamed down her face again.   
  
She stopped and flipped herself over until she was floating on her back.   
She was ready to give up. Suddenly, a voice appeared in her head telling   
her to fight and be strong. It said, "Hold on a little bit longer Caitie. I   
promise everything will be O.K." She didn't recognize the voice as her   
own, but it comforted her. "Jamie?" She cried. His beautiful face flashed   
in her mind as she closed her eyes. There he was, calling her. "Come   
Caitie. I'm here." The next thing she saw was the cave. She opened her   
eyes and remembered the cave was shortly behind her. So she turned around,   
and swam back. "It's not that far. I can make it." She swam, not thinking   
of the pain, or dying, or even living. She thought of Jaime. She wanted to   
be with him, in his arms. She wanted to tell him everything she felt inside   
her. That she wanted him. That he was always there when she was hurt or   
sad. Like he just new she needed him. That he was the reason fighting   
through life every day just to survive was even bearable. That he was the   
reason. She wanted to tell him, she loved him.   
  
Caitie jumped out of her thoughts and came to realization that she was   
almost to the cave. "How did I get this far?" But her question was   
interrupted as her leg smashed into a jagged rock that she had been unaware   
of. She had only been lightly swimming keeping her body as close to the   
surface as possible, kicking the tinniest strokes, but her bad leg twitched,  
and slammed down into a sharp cut rock only a few feet below her.   
  
Caitie shrieked. And after a few minutes of just crying, she screamed, "I   
cant do this!" But she didn't have too. A large wave picked her up and   
carried her to the entrance of the cave. She looked around, not even   
realizing what had happened. She tried to lift herself up, but her leg gave   
way and she fell on top of the small, round, smooth rocks. "Come on! Get up   
Caitie!" His voice called to her again.   
  
She looked up to the cave as the wave pulled itself over her. She coughed  
as the wave pulled backand she used her arms to drag herself up to the   
small patch of sand that lay at the opening of the cave.   
  
She laid herself down. The waves were stopping lower than the place where   
she rested, but every sooften one would come up and just reach the gash on   
her legs, and the salt water would slash into the open wound, causing her   
to squeal in pain.   
  
"I have to stay here. They wont find me if I go in." Caitie's thoughts   
were still jambeled together, but she could still acknowledge her common   
sense. The sense that told her what to do. But she was so tired. Her led   
throbbed, and her arms were more than sore from all the swimming and   
crawling. She peered out at the ocean. The bed of water just e few moments   
ago had shown her great wonders of the sea, and brought her so much   
amazement and happiness, had betrayed her, and now,all she had gather from   
it was pain.   
  
She rested her head against the sand, unable to look behind her anymore.   
She started to slip away,and her mind went black. She dreamt she was   
painting. She painted herself, but it didn't come out to a human figure.   
It came out as all the things there was to Caitie. Everything real.   
Everything true. She painted everything she hid from the world. Sure, she   
didn't care what people thought of her, but they didn't know everything.  
  
She painted the things she loved. Animals, butterflies, roses, angels, rain.  
She painted people she loved. Val, Brook, her sister Rheayn… Jaime. And   
she painted the things she loved to do. Argue, fight for what she believes   
in, sing, write. All this was only painted on 


	5. ch. five

Chapter 5:   
  
Vic, Val, Jaime, Hank, Tyler and another life guard rushed into a life boat.   
A third life guard grabbed a jet ski and headed off into the opposite   
direction.   
  
"This way." Jaime directed and pointed to the cliffs. "No. We should head out   
straight and see if the current dragged her out." Vic argued. "Trust me."   
Jaime shouted over the roar of the engine. The others exchanged glances. Vic   
shrugged and turned the boat.   
  
They all looked up as it started to rain, distracting them from a small dark   
cave resting inside the tall dirt structures. Jaime stared forward directing   
them scanning the ocean ahead. But something pulled back in his mind and   
Caitie's face flashed inside his head. He closed his eyes. He could feel   
her, inside him. A small sharp pain bit his leg and his arms began to weaken.   
  
He placed his hand on Vic's shoulder. "Stop!" He gently commanded. Vic   
stopped the boat andJaime slowly turned around. Sure enough, way back by a   
place they had already passed, was a cave.Jaime stuck out a finger and   
pointed to the cave. "There." 


	6. ch. six

Chapter six:   
  
Caitie woke up again, but this time, it wasn't because of the rain, or the   
pain. The water had risen up to her hips, and wasn't taking any time at   
all to raise more. Every time a wave came up and pulled back, it left the   
water higher than before, and it surrounded her now like a pool.   
  
But she was to weak to even tell herself to move To weak to even think,   
"This is it." But as the water rose, something snapped her back into   
realization. The water was now to her chest, but she couldn't move.   
  
The water was so cold it pierced her. Her lungs tightened making it   
difficult to breath. Her breaths came back to a shorter and faster pace.   
Each breath in making a gagging sound, and each breath out came as a   
whimper. She saw a giant wave speeding to her. The water had all ready   
risen to her chin. The wave gained it's speed, but the dark disallowed her  
to see it's full massiveness that compared to her sitting down. A soft   
glow out lined the top white of the wave as it got closer. The only thought  
at this moment was whether she would still be alive after the wave passed   
her, and the thought hit her quickly. As quickly as she had been stung.   
  
She pushed herself back against the rock, and let out a high pitched   
scream. She saw the wave inches away. What she didn't see, was whoever   
had grabbed her hand at that moment, because before she could finish her   
scream, everything went black.   



	7. ch. seven

Chapter seven:   
  
The boat pulled up to the caves entrance. The rain was still pouring down,   
and waves were thrashing inside the caves entrance. Jamie shot into action.   
The life guards were gathering their equipment but Jaime immediately jumped   
out of the boat. With no regard for his own life, he pushed through the water  
determined to get Caitie. The boat's occupants screamed for him to come   
back. They yelled out that it wasn't safe, but Jaime ignored their pleas.   
  
The water pulled and tugged at Jaime, threatening to throw him against the   
walls, and he struggled to keep his balance. As the current wave pulled back,  
the water calmed and he moved forward into thedarkness. He heard a sound   
behind him. He turned around to see a fast, large wave racing towards him.   
  
He turned back and ran deeper into the cave when he saw her. A soft glow   
gleamed on her face. In competition both Jaime and the wave raced to her. It   
all seemed to take place in slow motion. As he was inches away from Caitie, a  
loud scream departed from her mouth. He ducked down to her, took her hand in   
his, and used all the rest of his body to cover her. He wrapped himself   
around putting hischest over her face in order to keep the wave from   
smashing into it. They both remained in that moment as the wave crossed   
over and devoured them both. 


	8. ch. eight

Chapter eight:   
  
Everyone else still remained on the boat. Val was trying to jump off the   
boat to help, but Tyler held her back. "Val, Val stop!" He cried.   
  
"I have to go Tyler. I have to go. Let me go." Tears were streaming down her   
face, and the way she looked broke his heart.   
  
"Listen to me Val. He'll get her. He'll get her." She threw herself into   
his arms, and he held her tightly trying as best he could to clam her, and   
give her all the comfort he had to offer. She rested there with a complete   
sense of security, and she let all her tears fall down into him. The life   
guards were just about to get out of the boat when Hank looked up at the   
cave and cried, "Look!" Everyone turned their sights to the entrance of the   
cave and the life guards froze in their positions. They all dropped their   
mouths open at the amazing sight that lay before their eyes. As the wave   
pulled itself out of the cave, and refused to come up anymore, the rain   
stopped, and the sun popped out of the clouds, and there, among the rocks   
stould Jaime, holding a small limp girl in his arms.   
  
She looked up at him. Her eyes barely squinting. "Jaime?" She cried. And   
once again, blackness. 


	9. ch. nine

Chapter 9:   
  
Caitie lay in a hospital bed. She was surrounded by beautiful flowers,   
balloons and stuffed teddy bears. Her leg was bandaged up. The gash had let   
most of the poison out, so the doctors didn't have much to worry about.   
  
Jaime sat by her side watching her as she slept. He couldn't take his   
eyes off her, and he didn't want to leave her. "She looks so peaceful,"   
he thought to himself. "And so beautiful."   
  
Val walked into the room distracting his attention away from Caitie. Her   
eyes were red from crying.   
  
"Hey. Umm, Jaime?" She took a seat next to him.   
  
"Yeah?" He looked at Val intently. He seemed aware of everything around   
him, and was ready to jump at the smallest movement or sound.   
  
"She hesitated for a moment, and he gave her time. "There's something   
I've been meaning to ask you." She shifted in her seat. She waited until   
she had fully locked eye contact with him. "Howdid you know?"   
  
He didn't need her to be more specific, or be asked twice. He new what   
she meant. It was a question he'd been trying to answer since he'd met   
Caitie. He turned back to the girl on the bet. He studied her for a minute.  
She looked so innocent on the bed. So helpless. Almost lifeless.   
  
He took in a deep breath. He could feel Val staring at him. "One time, when   
I was 8, right after I'd first met Caitie. I was playing in the creek by   
the park with some younger kids. I was leaning down to pick something out   
of the water, and I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. I   
stould up without making a sound. It didn't hurt really. I just felt it.   
I looked around but no one was there.   
  
"Something told me to run back to the park. So I did. As fast as I could.   
When I got there, Caitie was lying on the ground face first. I ran to her   
and flipped her over. I realized she wasn't breathing. I looked around   
and no one was there to help her. No parents. Just a bunch of kids that   
were surrounding her in a circle.   
  
"I brushed the sand off her face, not exactly sure what to do, when a   
little kid came up to me and told me that Caitie had climbed to the top of   
the jungle jim to help down a little kid who got scared, and couldn't   
move. She coaxed him down, and she held his hand as he climbed down before   
her. But when she started down, she lost her balance and fell face forward   
to the ground and had thewind knocked out of her.   
  
"I looked back at her, and said don't worry. This happened to me once.   
Just keep trying to breath, and your air will come back. She looked up   
at me and I looked down at her, and we just sat there the whole time until   
she could breath again." Jaime stopped his story and stroked his hand   
against her face.   
  
"It happened a lot. Whenever she was hurt, or sad, or alone, I knew. I   
always new, and so I ran to her. I just ran. I could feel her Val. I could   
just feel her."   
  
Jaime kept his gaze on Caitie, and a tear slipped from his eye that he hid   
from Val. Val was starring at the ground. Some time passed, and she got up   
and walked to the door, but paused when she reached the handle, than turned   
back to face Jaime.   
  
"You know Jaime, I read about this somewhere. When two people can share   
feelings, or read each other's mind, or even have the same dream.   
There's a term for it. It's called It's called soul mates."   
  
Jaime looked towards Val, but his mind was some where else. They were lost   
in a world, that no oneelse could touch. As he let all Val had been saying   
to him sink in, Val exited the room. Jaime continued to stare out, frozen.   
"Could it be true?" He thought. Slowly, he came back to reality and his   
eyes shifted back and forth. He turned his attention back to Caitie who   
still lye there without any movement. He took her hand, and watched over   
her, all night. The End   
  
(A/N~ Well, I really hope you guys liked this. Sorry if it wasn't as   
realistic as I tried to make it. But the story should open up room for the   
rest of the Monopalous series. Keep in mind the part about Caitie's   
painting, and what Jaime told Val. All this stuff will be unraveled in   
future episodes. And don't worry. This story and episode 1 mainly opened   
the series for Caitie, and for J/C together, but there will be episodes   
opening episodes for all the characters, and couples. Well, please feel   
free to review, and let me know if your interested in a series?)   



End file.
